We Still Don't Know The Name of The Flame We Saw That Day
by Rietto
Summary: Inspired by AnoHana. Following it, the title can be abbreviated into AnoHono. In which in N.D. 2021, Luke found himself haunted by the ghost of his replica. A story of fulfilling promises.
1. Day 1

**Based on AnoHana series, and a Vocaloid song titled Our Let It Be by Harry, which is said to be based on AnoHana series**

**In here Asch is taking his old name again, so the 'Luke' here is Asch.**

**How the others will react upon knowing that he's not in fonbelt is related to the name issue**

**Includes one of my headcanon that Luke is actually somewhat happy to be called replica by Asch, since he wants to be seen as himself and Asch is the first person who despite his ongoing rage, accepted him as he was**

**He feels bad when he hears replicas are bother to society, but he himself have no qualm about himself being a replica. At least not anymore.**

**His friends do good work convincing him of his worth**

**But yes, he hates being called a dreck. Although it's Asch who calls him that, so he never dares admitting that to him.**

**Duchess Fabre is dead, related to point number one**

**The year is N.D 2021**

**the trip to Sheridan is a day. He goes on afternoon, and arrive shortly after sunrise.**

**And this is new style of writing for me. This fic is basically written to test out my capability to write in first person POV.**

* * *

That day three years ago, surely my replica promised something to everyone.

Thinking back, there were lots of promises made. By me, by that idiot, by everyone. Promises and oaths. Known and in secrecy. Towards others and towards ourselves.

Many were made, and many were broken.

Whether it's because of the one who made them couldn't fulfill it anymore because of some unknown reasons, or because they forgot about it, or because of other many possible reasons I couldn't list them all, not many promises ended up kept.

I never liked breaking promises. It leaves bad taste in my mouth. Perhaps it relates to the fact that long ago Natalia once taught me about this old tradition that's been ancient even when Ancient Ispanian was spoken, the one about having to swallow a thousand needles if one breaks a promise.

She didn't mention what would happen if one chose not to, but the way she said it it seemed like what I experienced during the seven years in the Order could be seem as holiday.

She was that scary.

I wonder if she told the same story to him.

He surely promised them after all. Even though he knew of his doomed fate, he promised them. Just so that they could leave him to do his duty.

"Hey, Luke? What's your plan for today? Are you going to keep studying like this? Hey, I know it's your day-off, and you can do whatever you want, and catching up is really good thing, but you need to work out too! You need sunlight or you won't grow taller!"

Perhaps that's why this dreck is here now.

"Or maybe I'm just too stressed…"

Or maybe he's just my imagination. Maybe it's just the heat getting into me.

Maybe he's not really here.

He's not really sitting next to me, continuously poking me and all in all being an annoying bastard which only I could see. And hear.

Or maybe this is side effect of fomicry.

Jade had told me the complete theory (damn that Spinoza for not being clear), but maybe even if the originals are the ones who's alive at the end, maybe the replicas aren't really dead and merge to their originals this way.

What wouldn't I give for a meeting with another perfectly replicated person right now…

"All the more reason to go out! Come on, I'm sure after a bit of work out you'll feel good again! I know, how about going to the Colosseum and-"

He went on and on.

After exactly thirty seconds, I decided I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

"I know I was the one who pester you to go out but… Why are we riding the ferry again?"

He asked after few hours and Baticul was no longer on sight.

Because the sailors seemed to have their eyes locked on me, occasionally glancing towards me, I decided to not deign him with an answer.

Not that I ever responded to him anyway.

The maids or anyone would start rumor if I started answering to someone who's invisible and can't be heard by anyone else.

"Luke? Hey come on! At least give me some clue! Why do you want to go to Sheridan? And without telling anyone at that… Father and Natalia will be mad later, you know? If you whisper maybe they wouldn't notice… oh, I know! Try to talk to me with… whatever it is you used to do so that I can hear you in my head."

I couldn't tell him that now we're not connected again, so no, I couldn't do that even if the thought of him clutching his head in pain is very tempting.

I tried giving him a glare, and far behind him, a sailor yelped and ran away.

The idiot tilted his head and smiled innocently, oblivious of the damage just done to the innocent person.

"I'll be fine with little pain, you know?"

I averted my gaze towards the ocean again, leaning on the rail on the deck.

If only I could beat him up again…

Without a sound. Without attracting attention.

Or at least without being questioned and starting some weird rumor about one of Kimlascan future rulers is mad.

… although there's a chance that I am mad.

It can't be helped, ever since I 'return' home, I'm never really by myself with the maids and guards and how surprisingly thin the walls are. To build up a good image, like every other nobles, I had to keep things to myself. It can build up stress. Natalia also discouraged me going to blow off steam by killing monster (Behemoth still haunts the marsh and it's high time someone do something about it) because as she put it, I can't ever stop myself and she wasn't sure anyone would dare to even if I was to go with some random people available.

I tried to say that I would never cause another Akzeriuth, but she wouldn't listen.

So she said in the end, with authority as the princess, not as my childhood friend and fiancee, "Luke, don't go monster hunting without me present."

And I can't possibly take her on monster hunting on her day off, not if it means putting her in danger.

And the place the replica suggested earlier, the Colosseum, has 'no killing' policy, which I'm not sure I can uphold since I want to relief my stress. I'm different with the replica this way. He just like fighting as sport. I'm wired to kill.

It's hard to change that. Not impossible like Natalia had said, but I don't want to take my chances.

Natalia's fiancee can't be a murderer.

Even if he already has that image from the carnage he had caused.

"… Luke? Hey, are you okay?"

The replica placed his hand on my shoulder, and I glanced at him unconsciously. He seemed genuinely worried when he asked that.

"How about going to the cabin? The wind is getting strong and… well… your eyes are…"

"…"

"You know… a bit red… and moist… and…"

And it marks the first words I said to him.

"I don't cry."

* * *

I did go to my cabin after that.

The replica followed me uncertainly, I could tell from the sound of his footsteps. I slammed the door shut before he could enter, and locked it for good measure.

I found out that for some reason he can't go through walls, he's like regular people but invisible and can't be heard, so he never follows me if I lock my room. Although I can't exactly stay inside forever, I have obligations and duties and whatnots. Each morning feels so dreadful since I found out about him.

I thought I was just tired. I saw double. A lot of possible explanations as to why I could see another me following me around popped into my mind that day when I started seeing him.

When he wouldn't disappear even after a long sleep, and started talking…

Everyday's been felt like a living nightmare.

Not that my life can be qualified as nice since the beginning.

"Luke? Hey, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I just… I'm sorry…"

From the sound of it, apparently he slid down to sit with his back against the wall on the hallway.

And I ignored him.

I couldn't exactly respond with sailors being on the other side of the thin wall. I could hear them talking, so I have no doubt that they'd be able to hear anything I said.

Even a whisper.

At least I tried to think that way as I ignored the faint sobbing sound probably only I could hear and merely lied on the bunk and stared at the ceiling.

But it was few hours ago.

It's been quiet for a while now, besides the sound of sailors doing their work and sea waves.

It's hard to sleep, I'm a light-sleeper, but it feels nice being alone like this in a closed space with the sound of people working echoing.

It's familiar.

Feeling the world continues to go around without a hitch even without me despite all of the promises and duties and obligation and whatnots… I remember a time when I hate the feeling, but as time goes on, I found that kind of feeling somewhat comfortable.

Peaceful. Relaxing.

I like it better than complete silence.

Ever since I 'return' I haven't been able to feel it.

There's been so many things need to be done, and lots of things I need to catch up to, that I can only rest at night when the working sound is no more. And even if I'm on my own when I'm working, it's not relaxing at all when you know that if you mess up the fate of thousands of people are at risk.

I seem to recall that the replica doesn't like being alone. Sound seem to not matter.

Although I figured he hates it more when he can hear people doing their things.

Probably because it gives him stupid ideas.

Now that no one can hear nor see him, and is technically in a closed up space, I wonder if he's thinking up stupid things too.

"… what is wrong with me?"

To wonder about him like this…

Even though usually I'd be able to clear up my mind, making it empty, why can't I stop thinking about him?

As I was pondering on that, I heard the sailors talking about nearing the dock, so I stretched and fixed my clothing, and went out of the room.

The replica was looking out of the window, and hearing my door being opened he turned and smiled at me.

"Luke, I saw Albiore earlier! Look, it made a cloud trail!"

He said cheerfully, as always.

Even though his eyes seemed a bit swollen, he still smiled like always.

* * *

I left port as soon as possible after docking.

"Luke! You can't do this! I mean, you need to pack up first! Gels, and stuffs! Don't be reckless!"

I ignored him for the moment and headed towards the opposite of the town.

"Uhm, Luke? Sheridan is the other way, you know? Where are we going?"

I hissed, hopping he'd get the message and shut the hell up.

People hearing me talking to no one is one thing, attracting monsters by yelling at the idiot is another.

Surprisingly, he did. Until we reached the highland, he didn't say another word. Seeing a bird monster in the distance seemed to drain the color from his face.

"Luke? You're not… you're not hunting, right? I mean, I know you're stressed, but remember what Natalia sa-"

I looked around, ignoring him and scanned the surrounding. The bird monster had disappeared, and no monster can be seen. The sound of wind filled my ears so loud that I doubt I'd attract monsters even if I scream on top of my lungs.

"Why are you here?!"

"Ahaha… why, well, I followed you here, so-"

"Not that, you… Ugh, you idiot! I mean, why are you haunting me like this?! You are dead!"

He seemed taken aback for a moment before rubbing his cheek and laughing sheepishly.

"I don't know?"

It somehow came out like a question.

"I mean… when I realized it, I was already in the manor, and I noticed you are the only one who can see and hear me, so… Well, I just… follow you? I mean, I don't know what else I should do..."

Hearing that, I suddenly felt faint. Involuntarily, I sighed into my hand.

"But, you know... since I'm like a ghost now, I'm basically like Sword Dancer, right? Don't you think that maybe I have... a wish, or something?"

He said finally, uncertainly, which prompted me to look at him through my fingers.

He was smiling sheepishly, looking quite unsure about his own situation.

Considering that he's an idiot, he probably really was.

"... And?"

"Eh? Ah... and... and maybe if you make it happen... I'll be able to go to fonbelt?"

"I get that, dreck. So what do you want?!"

He yelped involuntarily, and then looked to his side, obviously in attempt to avoid eye contact.

"... I... I have no idea...?"

Typical. Expected.

After letting out a cry of frustration, I left the highland. The idiot followed me while keep on muttering sorry over and over again, in which I ignored.

I have to find Ginji as soon as possible.


	2. Day 2

"Ginji, I need to get to Grand Chokmah."

The white haired pilot blinked at my request, still drowsy from the look of it. The residents of Sheridan don't have fixed sleep schedule, most of them prefer to abandon sleep in favor to finishing a project as quickly as possible and sleep away the fatigue after said project is done, so the sight of him still in pajamas even though it's noon wasn't that surprising.

I've seen worse. Once, he flew me around the world without sleep for five whole days, and when I said 'I'd be here for long to look for information,' he just smiled, heads to the inn without a word, and collapsed. I finished researching two days later, and he was still asleep like a log.

His dirty pilot jacket was covered with filth from plane maintenance and he smelled of sweat, but still he's not bothered at all.

I almost thought that he's dead, if not for the faint movement of his chest.

At least now he had some sense to get clean first.

It's not like I was the one who woke him up anyway. Aston did. And the old man was also the one who dragged him down to the hall before going to his workshop.

Something about working on a design for Malkuth or something.

"Uhm, good morning?"

"Yes, good morning. Albiore. Grand Chokmah. _Now_. Emergency."

He rubbed the back of his head and hummed like he was considering something, all the while stifling a yawn.

"I'd love to pilot for you like old times, Luke, but... I can't. There's no plane to pilot, you see. My sister is using it at the moment and I don't know when she'll be back."

Damn it. The dreck did mention he saw Albiore in the ferry earlier. Didn't mention which direction it's going though.

"What about your plane?"

"Well, you remember the crash you made me do three years ago so that she wouldn't have to? Yeah, with Akzeriuth gone, some essential materials needed to fix it is not available anymore. So, only one Albiore available since then. Sure she lets me ride it every now and then, but-"

"Where's she going to?"

"Ah, funny thing. I think Aston asked her to ask someone about the design he's supposed to work with, and I think Guy was the one who made the design?"

So she's heading to Grand Chokmah.

Damn what bad luck...

"Fine. Thanks."

I whirled around and decided on using plan B, which had popped into my mind almost instantly.

"... Ginji."

The replica murmured his name like he's not believing what he's seeing, his lips slightly curved into a smile. I walked past him, bumping his shoulder, and headed for the door, I needed to secure a ticket to Daath as soon as possible.

"Luke?"

Ginji called suddenly when I was just about to open the door out of the hall and I looked back to the still sleepy looking pilot.

"Hey, I'm really sorry okay? After you saved my life and all... I dreamed about the time I saw you fighting the big monster in the highland and-"

"I didn't."

"Eh?"

The replica seemed pale, and frozen in spot. He tried to look at my face, but apparently couldn't.

"But I was so sure you did... I mean, you beat the big dino looking monster too... In less than ten minutes even. It was with Guy and Te-"

"It wasn't me."

"But-"

"I'm leaving."

That's how my meeting with Ginji went down.

* * *

Before I return to the port, I went and bought some provisions for the travel. Some gels, some bottles, the necessities. I'd probably have to stay in Daath too, so I went to the nearest authority and asked them to send a message to Natalia since I'll be away longer than I thought I would.

_'There's problem I need to discuss with Jade. Don't worry. Will avoid monsters. Will be back as soon as possible.'_

The replica meekly suggested that I send one to Father too, but whatever. It's not like he'll miss me or stuffs. He's too busy to care. Always has been.

"Luke? Uhm, it's pass noon already... You haven't eaten anything since yesterday lunch so... Before going to the port how about stopping in a bar and get something? Please?"

He asked me when I was exiting the town, and I answered him by swallowing a lemon gel.

"It's not good for you. You need proper nutrition, Luke..."

"Shut up."

"But-"

"I said shut up, you dreck!"

I whirled around and glared at him. He flinched visibly and seemed hurt, but he was the least of my concern. People were looking at me with wide eyes for my sudden outburst.

Great. Just what I needed.

* * *

The trip to Daath was rather quiet.

Probably because I decided to lock myself in the cabin the whole trip to Daath. The distance to Daath Port is closer than to Baticul, so I'll probably arrive there before midnight. Which means, I'd have to stay in Daath until tomorrow.

Actually, I could just wait in the port, but I might as well go to the cathedral and check the library if hallucinating is a seventh fonist thing. It won't hurt to look.

The road will probably be dangerous, it's nighttime after all, but I got Key of Lorelei, and enough gels and bottles just in case. Sorry to Natalia, I don't think I'll be able to avoid all of the monsters.

Or the bandits.

Well, no matter.

They should know who I am anyway with one look. There shouldn't be anyone else who has red hair and green eyes like mine who's around my age. At least, not anymore. If they know what's good for them, they'd avoid me like plague.

Unless if someone decided to be stupid and made another replica of me.

But that's unlikely, I'd feel some adverse effect if that's the case.

I was lucky ten years ago. I don't think I can be that lucky again. I'm sure if someone decided to replicate me, I'd drop dead in an instant.

Outside, there's storm.

The ferry is rocking so bad, I'm glad I didn't eat anything. If I did, high chance I'd throw up already.

Outside, I could hear the replica making noises with each rocking, his body bumping with the walls a lot and he yelped and whimper undoubtedly in pain.

It's getting annoying.

All of the sailors were in deck, trying to keep the ferry afloat, so there should be no one around.

I opened the door and glared down at his pathetic figure.

He was rubbing his bruised arms and he looked up to me with big green moist eyes.

"... Get in."

He blinked in surprise before smiling and standing up abruptly, only to fall back down again because of another rocking of the ferry.

"Uhm, tha-thanks," he said as he settled in a bolted chair, his hands still rubbing the bruises in his arms. Noticing that I'm watching him do that, he stopped and clenched them into fists on top of the table.

"I'm okay! I think... It doesn't hurt!"

He tried to say, again with his smile although this time is a bit strained, even though I didn't say anything.

Like I would even ask if he's hurt... I couldn't care less about him. And now he's just my hallucination.

With a sigh, I gave him some apple gels.

"Do-don't! It's for the trip to Daath and-"

"Shut up and eat, or I'll shove this down your throat."

With a wince, he complied. He took the gels from the table and gulped them down in one go.

The bruise disappeared in an instant and he smiled gratefully.

"Be quiet or I'll throw you off board."

"Yes!"

He responded gleefully, and his smiling face was the last thing I saw before I went to bed. I couldn't sleep as all last night, and I need to be alert for the road to Daath later.

Perhaps the lack of sleep clouded my mind too.

It wasn't until later that I realized that I just feed my replica, and the food I gave him really did vanish.

The replica couldn't be my hallucination.


	3. Day 3 - 1

**I'm aware of the many grammar mistakes. I keep switching from present to past tense.**

**But I decided to just fix it later if I ever finish this**

* * *

We arrived later than expected, probably because of the storm. When the replica woke me up as the ferry was docking, it was already couple of hours after midnight.

The replica's hand was still couple of inches away from my skin when I opened my eyes. I couldn't tell if it counts as him waking me up or not.

"... I'd like for you to have more sleep, since obviously you didn't sleep well, but we're here."

As expected, it's impossible to get proper rest when there's storm outside and the ferry kept on rocking, but the lack of sleep from the day before managed to get me to at least fall asleep. Not satisfying, but it had to be enough.

I chewed on a gel just in case and left immediately after.

He caught my hand after few steps however.

"Luke... Natalia said you can't fight without her present. Let's go back for now and wait until sunrise. It'll be easier to avoid monsters then."

"What she doesn't know won't kill her."

He tightened his grip.

"But you can get killed! You haven't eaten, you lack sleep, and you're alone! It's dangerous!"

"I've fought in worse condition before and here I am."

"Luke! You can't! If it happens, I-"

Again.

Dying again.

Like before.

Like in Eldrant.

Even though he didn't say anything, I know he was thinking of it.

I know he was thinking of the promise he made me made three years ago. The promise which made me go to his friends' place after I woke up a year ago in the ruins feeling dazed and everything.

_'If you don't return, Natalia and I won't stop grieving.'_

Surely he said something along that line before he left the room we were trapped in, and I'm sure that he was about to say similar line now.

That promise was something I made to ease his dread so he could do his damn duty, although why he'd want me to return home still can't be understood. Not by me, not by anyone.

But it's not important at the moment.

He was now pale, probably in realization that the words he's about to say wouldn't have any effect on anyone, much less me.

Because he's dead.

Promises and everything, they only affected the living.

Only the living can make a promise, and only the living can uphold one. The same with requests. Only the living can have a request, just like only the living can grant one.

Because I know that, and he's most likely just my hallucination, he must also know that fact.

Probably why he hadn't said anything but suggestions all this time, and why he never complained even if I ignore him and go against him. This is the first time he ever tried to stop me.

The dead can't do anything but leave.

And yet he's here. And yet he's still interfering.

Maybe the thing I did in the cabin, letting him in and giving him some gels, made him forget of these facts.

Perhaps, made him forget that he didn't actually deserve those things, and that he's no longer part of this world.

Finally, he shook his head and changed his words.

"Please... Luke, don't. She'll know if you really end up dead because of it. And, she'll get killed, as you said. So... For her, please?"

* * *

I couldn't believe it myself, but I turned around and decided to just sit in an alley away from the sailors who were still managing the ferry I came with and look up to the starry sky until it changed color when the sun rise in the morning. The port looks to the west, so there's no way to see sunrise anyway.

"Thank you."

He said with genuine smile plastered on his face. He truly seemed like he's relieved with me staying behind for a while.

He settled across of me, hugging his knees and keeping his eyes locked on mine. Even so, he didn't say anything more. He just sat there and seemingly observing me.

I avoided his gaze and looked up.

To tell the truth, it's not the first time I've been here.

In the past, there's many time I managed to escape the Order, and waited here for the first boat in the morning to Sheridan. Even so, I always changed my mind when the sailors asked me who I was.

They always laughed when I told them I'm 'Luke', even though they should know the features of Kimlascan royalties that only 'Luke' could have.

Red hair.

Green eyes.

Even though they had to know, even though they all saw me having those, they still thought that I was joking.

I got reminded then, that I'm nobody now.

Even if I return, I wouldn't be remembered. Recognized.

The same thing would only repeat. Because the dreck was there, I wouldn't be recognized. The knights would not let me in again. I would have to sneak in again. I would have to see everyone fawning over that replica again.

Now too...

"Luke..."

He suddenly called, and he flinched when I glared down at him before hiding his face with his knees.

"I'm sorry."

"..."

"I'm really sorry."

He started trembling then, and kept on apologizing for something unclear.

Just like the time in the ferry to Sheridan, I just ignored him and looked up again.

The starry sky was the same as always.

With the sky I saw when I was still a child, there's no different.

Even now, nothing has changed.

* * *

When the sky changed color, the replica had stopped apologizing.

His position hadn't changed, he still had his face hidden from view, but he's stopped trembling. Taking it as a chance to leave him, I went without a word. Being trained as a Knight of Secret Operation Division, I don't make sound when I walk, but I tripped on a crate because I had my eyes on him and made a racket.

I panicked for a second, but he didn't react at all.

Thinking it's odd, I went back and check.

"... replica."

I tried to call him, but he didn't answer.

It was strangely quiet in the port, so I could hear the sound of his breathing.

At first I thought he was deliberately ignoring me, but then, I realized that he's actually asleep.

He twitched when I touched him, and he looked up to me drowsily, trails of tears visible on his cheeks. When our eyes met, he turned red in an instant, pushed me away and hid them behind his knees again.

"I'm sorry... Please... Please give me a second."

He said as he rubbed his eyes.

I saw him taking few deep breaths before showing his swollen eyes again to me.

"You didn't ditch me, I'm surprised!"

He said with a laugh before standing up and skipping towards the end of the alley. He looked back, and gave me his usual smile.

"Shall we get going then?"

* * *

He didn't say anything along the way. Just skipping away and humming like a child.

For the first time, he wasn't following after me. He was actually leading the way. But since there's only one road, perhaps the term wasn't right.

Eventually, we arrived in the 4th Monument before noon.

He sprinted ahead and gave out a cry of delight at the sight of Daath.

"Whoa, it's been a long time since I see Daath. You know, I don't think I have good memory about the place, but it sure is beautiful."

He seemed genuinely entranced as he say that, it made me wonder if all the skipping and humming he did as he walked ahead was because he was actually looking forward to this.

"Hey, Luke? I think you'd want to spend time in the library, looking up things to make me go away, but while we're here and all, can we go see Anise and Florian too? You should say hi to them."

The way he said it was like he was mocking me.

It's like he was challenging me.

Try to get rid of me if you can.

I never said what I wanted to do in Daath to him, and he shouldn't know that I was planning on going to the city until I actually left the port earlier, for all he knew I should be heading to Grand Chokmah and only transiting through Daath, but I think it's quite obvious that I want him to go away.

I'm actually quite surprised myself that I didn't ditch him earlier in the alley.

"... you go see them."

Perhaps it's due to my annoyance, but I said those words to him.

Something in his face changed.

I couldn't exactly say what, but something definitely changed.

Even though he kept on smiling, and he was still looking at the city, marveled by the look of it, I felt like that.

"Yeah. I think I will. So, wait for me, okay?"

As he kept his eyes locked on the cathedral, he responded to my words with a smile.

* * *

I wasn't planning on seeing Anise, but I met her anyway.

"Luke, what are you doing here?!"

She shouted at first sight of me, and she ran towards me as she did so. I could only tell that it's her from her voice though

The replica stood dumbfounded in front of me, hiding her from my view, and even if he had to know that she was running towards me, he didn't even move out of her way.

"I can't believe it! You're here! It's been so lo-Whoa!"

Everyone around stopped what they were doing and had their eyes focused on the Fon Master to be who had fallen as if she had just bumped into something.

the replica was also on the ground, the momentum from Anise's running had knocked him down apparently.

It took me a while, as I saw Anise grumbling as she stood up and barking at the people who were stifling their giggles from her embarrassing fall because of nothing, to register what just happened.

"I... I..."

He turned and looked at me in horror.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

He looked like a kid having caught red-handed for breaking some irreplaceable family heirloom.

"I didn't mean to! I..."

His reaction confirmed my suspicion.

He had thought that Anise was calling him. He was surprised because he thought no one should be able to see him but me, and yet Anise was calling his name. That's why he didn't move. Even though I couldn't see his face, I'm sure his expression was of utter joy of finally being seen and called.

And when he fell down, because clearly Anise wasn't running towards him and thus didn't stop, his joy was crushed along with it.

Once again, he forgot.

He forgot that he's dead, and that his name had been returned to its original owner.

Even if he didn't forget about the first one, he surely forgot about the latter.

I couldn't feel any anger towards him, probably because he hadn't actually done anything wrong. I could only stare down at him in surprise.

I wondered why the explanation as to why the idiot was apologizing this time appeared in my mind when I was supposed to think of the other mystery.

"Luke, hey, Luke? You're spacing out. Heeeey!"

I was too shocked to even notice her, already standing up and was now brushing dust off her uniform.

The replica hadn't moved from his position, he was still on the ground, on her way, and when Anise tried to approach me again, she tripped on his arm and fell face first to the ground.

People laughed at her audibly this time.

"Shut up!"

The replica started trembling.

"Hey, Luke? What's wrong? Why are you looking down? Was it something I tripped on? What's it? I can't see anything."

"Replica..."

I let out without a thought, because I was still focusing on my replica, who's trembling had gotten that much worse and had my mind filled with questions as to why Anise couldn't run through him and actually tripped on his arm like he was actually there.

And then I remember what I did in the ferry earlier, and the fact that I actually saw him eat something made me think that I was stupid for not finding it odd sooner.

And he did fell asleep in the ferry, just like a normal living breathing person.

"Replica...? Florian isn't with me today, he has tutoring."

Suddenly, as if he was afraid of something, he ran away and disappeared among the crowds.

I didn't know why, but I felt like I can't leave him alone.

"Dreck, stop... Ugh! Why am I doing this?!"

I questioned myself as I ran after him.

I heard Anise calling me as I ran, but I ignored her and kept on running.

* * *

I found him sitting against a monument.

He was crying, and when he saw me approaching, he sobbed and curled into a ball, hiding his face from view again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I... I'm sorry..."

He said it repeatedly as he cried harder.

I looked around. I never bothered to do pilgrimage even though I was part of the Order, so I couldn't remember which monument it was, even so it's surely not once meant for beginners since there's no one there.

Or it could be that no one was there because the belief on Lorelei and Yulia is slowly but surely getting abandoned, and no one bothered on going on pilgrimage again.

I sat down in front of him.

"Look at me."

He just shook his head in respond and continued apologizing.

"Dreck..."

He shook his head again and hugged his body tighter.

"Look at me and tell me what the hell it is that you want."

I seriously considering forcing him, but I doubted he'd answer me even with violence, so I just let him be for the moment.

I just sat there and watched him cry and keep on apologizing.

* * *

"... Replica... Dreck? It's... He only calls him with that, but... there's no way right?"

"Was he... seriously..."

"Luke?"


	4. Day 3 - 2

It all started a week ago.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw him sitting while hugging his knees, blocking the door to my room. Because I had to go to the castle to deal with some problems with the counsel, I just left him alone.

I thought I was hallucinating after all.

Natalia who had came to get me couldn't see him after all.

Even though our eyes met, and he seemed surprised, and hopeful, and happy, he couldn't be real. No, because he showed me those expression, he couldn't be real.

That's what I thought.

When I got back, he was still there.

He looked up at me, and noticing my glare, for some reason he seemed happier than before.

I kicked him aside and locked my door. I thought I was tired from the meeting, so I decided to hurry up and go to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, he was still outside. Still sitting there, still smiling.

When he first saw me, he smiled wider and greeted me cheerfully.

Everyday since, it's like that.

He always tried to smile.

Even though he'd always been afraid of abandonment, always afraid of being ignored, even though I'd been trying hard to ignore him, even though everyone couldn't help but to not notice him, he always smiled at me.

Even though I know he had cried, he'd always try his best to hide that he did.

* * *

When the sun set, he suddenly looked up and panicked.

"Ah, I'm sorry! We haven't... we haven't searched anything, and it's already this late, and the ferry...! Even though you have to go back quickly or else Natalia would get mad... And you haven't eaten too, and Anise must be looking for you too, and and..."

His eyes met mine then, and for some reason, he started sobbing and apologizing again.

"I'm sorry... Luke, I'm sorry..."

"Just stop it, you're getting on my nerves."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize if you haven't done anything, haven't anyone told you that?"

"I'm sorry..."

Deeming him calm enough for the moment despite it for the moment, I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the city. At least now he's not avoiding me, and respond properly to me.

He didn't say what he's apologizing for though, and I don't think he'd ever tell me. Even if I asked, I doubt he'd ever answer me. I had an inkling though, and so as I walked with him behind me towards the city, I wondered if he'd be gone if I grant it for him.

I never thought I can be mistaken about him.

The thing with Anise earlier proved that he's actually here, and not just my imagination.

It's not because I thought he has regrets that he's here and bugging me. He really has regrets and that's why he's here. The problem here isn't (entirely) on me. I may be one of possible cause as to why he has regrets, but no, he's not here because I thought he could be here.

The problem is in the replica.

The replica had a wish.

When he was alive, he had one, and when he died, it's not yet granted. The regret made him come back this way, as a ghost.

It's one possibility of his current circumstances.

He said he didn't know what his wish is, but it's probably a lie.

Judging from his reaction earlier, I could sort of guess what it is.

* * *

"One room."

The inn keeper recognized me immediately, although I couldn't tell if it's as former Oracle Knight or as Kimlascan Royal, and said that I didn't need to pay. He took me to a room with two beds inside, and told me that it's the last one available.

What coincident. I didn't have to give any reason to get it even though I'm seemingly alone.

"Uhm, sir? Anise Tatlin came by earlier, and she told me to tell you to go see her as soon as possible, or…"

He seemed hesitant to continue.

"Or what?"

"Excuse me, these were her words, but… she said she'd rat you out to Natalia because she's sure you're up to no good behind her back? Uhm… _again_?"

I gripped my hand involuntarily. That girl had always been annoying.

Sure, I'm doing something without telling Natalia anything, but I'm not up to no good. Never have. Unless trying to get rid of someone who doesn't belong to this world is a crime.

Or making sure people who're dead stay dead is a crime.

The replica is unlike Van, but I'm sure that the best for everyone is for him to stay dead and stay up there in the fonbelt.

And when I say everyone…

The replica whimpered, and through my peripheral vision I noticed him wincing.

Ah, it's because of my grip. I loosened it and felt him relaxing a bit.

"… sorry…"

Okay this is getting really annoying.

I thanked the innkeeper and asked to ignore whatever happens in my room. Whatever happens, with or without me present in the room, is to be ignored. What happens in the room stays in the room, or else I'd make him regret ever setting up shop in Daath.

I stressed those points, and the innkeeper just said that I can do whatever I want before rushing out like he's afraid that he'd get killed.

Weirdo.

After he left, I led him to one of the bed and coaxed him to sit on it.

He seemed hesitant. The bed creaked when he finally settled down and he flinched visibly at the sound. His hands then experimentally pressed the mattress, as if he'd forgotten how it feels to the touch.

Perhaps, he really has.

In the manor, the empty rooms are all locked at night. It's to prevent theft and stuffs.

Since usually I finish dealing with work quite late at night when the rooms are locked already, and he's always waiting and following after me like a duckling, there's no bed he could use to sleep in.

And he's always there by the door when I go out of the room, so most likely he'd been staying there all night.

Although it's a bit weird, considering I have never seen him asleep before in the manor, so he must be a light sleeper too. At least, light enough that a maid who comes to tell me that breakfast is ready is enough to wake him up without her having to actually wake him up.

But there's that thing earlier in the port, when a racket wasn't enough to jolt him awake... although he did open his eyes immediately after just one touch.

And there was one time when we spent the night together, in Belkend, and all the racket in the dining hall wasn't enough to wake him up.

He's weird.

There's no other way to say it.

"If there's an explosion nearby and you're asleep, I doubt you'd even twitch."

"…"

I doubt he'd give a comeback even if he's not out of it like now. Ever since the land is lowered, he'd changed. He's more depressed and stuffs.

More eager to die. Idiot.

Although I'm not one to talk.

I could only let out a sigh at that thought.

"We'll talk later," I said finally because clearly he's too out of it to even say anything. Right now, his mind is probably too jumbled to respond with anything other than 'I'm sorry' anyway. Trying to ask him stuffs will be just waste of my breath.

"Just… do whatever. I don't care. Make sure you can list all reasons as to why you can't stop apologizing to me when we do talk, maybe tomorrow, or I'll smother you."

And I do need to go see Anise before she says something to Natalia… I'm expecting enough trouble for leaving without a word, and even if the message I sent her earlier could... lessen the possible damage, I'm not supposed to be in Daath at all.

She'd always hated liars.

I'm not looking forward to her wrath for lying.

"Miss Tatlin, please-"

"Shut up! He's in here right, let me at him!"

But apparently I didn't have to go to her… Impatient imp.

The replica turned towards the door and gulped.

"Whatever you do, do not cause another scene."

He nodded uncertainly before backing up to the corner, leaning against the wall and hugging his knees as if he's trying to make himself as small as possible.

And then Anise entered with a bang.

Literally, she kicked the door open, the innkeeper behind her seemingly terrified. The sound echoed so loudly I had no doubt that everyone within a mile radius could hear her.

"Long time no see, Luke."

I could only sigh at her antic and motioned for the innkeeper to leave us. He did, after bowing so deeply I was afraid he'd crack his spine. Anise then closed the door with her foot, all the while having a creepy smirk plastered on her face.

The replica shrank even further, but he didn't seem to be as bad as earlier, so I decided that he's collected enough to be ignored for the moment.

"What do you want, Anise?"

"After almost a year, that's the only thing you have to say to me?"

"I'm busy."

After more or less a year since the last time I seen her, Anise Tatlin had grown.

She's now as tall as Tear is, and apparently she decided (just recently) that she's too old for twin-tails now. Her dark hair is kept in a ponytail now usually.

That's it.

Taller and change of hairstyle. That's the only changes noticeable, at least to me. The creepy doll she called Tokunaga still clung to her back, and her uniform is still dominated by the color pink.

"Okay, Mister Grumpypants, I'm going to cut all the crap and just get to the chase. What happened earlier at noon?"

"… You tripped on nothing and embarrassed yourself."

She growled at that.

"Yeah, yeah. That's all the others are saying."

"That's the truth."

"…"

She stared at me with studying eyes.

It's like she doubted me.

Perhaps she really was. What I let out earlier really are worth doubting.

"Okay. Whatever. I didn't mean that, though, so I'll ask again. What happened?"

Now I lost her.

"Lorelei… After that, Luke. You freaking ran away."

"I thought I saw someone I knew, and he's running away from me."

"Who's that?"

"… Someone from my past."

"Who?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Someone once said that I'm a terrible liar, but I'm not exactly lying here.

I hope she got the impression that that person I talked about was someone from the Order who's terrified of me, not a terrified ghost who was actually freaking out after realizing that his former companion really can't see nor hear him, and that he can't believe that he's deluding himself to think that when she called me, she actually meant him.

The horror of losing everything, including his name, just dawned on him. It's not something I don't get. I've been there ten years ago.

After dealing with Anise, I'd deal with the idiot. Most likely it's what he's regretting after all. If I can do it right, maybe he can disappear even without Jade's help.

"Fine, I won't press."

Good, now please go away…

"But, why are you here? Chasing after that someone?"

"… what are you saying?"

"Luke, you're here. In Daath. Alone. Without escorts and without any purpose. Don't deny it, I'd know if there's an official reason. So, no Kimlascan business. No holiday, because this will be the last place you choose and Natalia would have gone with you. So, what's up?"

"Nothing is up."

"Last time you rush off on your own it's because the villain is somehow still alive and only you knew about it and you're mad and you refused to talk to anyone."

"I had no time for pleasantry, and I remember warning Guy and Peony. And I remember telling you people what I know when you ask."

"Uh huh. So, Van or other God Generals aren't magically reappearing again and threatening to make replica of Auldrant? Again?"

"How should I know?"

"You knew somehow before."

"Lorelei freaking told me, and your stupid dreck is just too stupid to figure it out on his own AND tell you guys about it."

The bed creaked and the replica murmured sorry again.

"Yeah, he isn't exactly the brightest… That's beside the point."

"There is no point."

"True, he isn't the sharpest tack in a bunch too… So… nothing is up?"

"Nothing _more_ is up."

At least, the thing about the replica isn't world threatening. So it's not really worth mentioning.

"So why are you here?"

"Got some problem to speak to with Jade. The Albiore wasn't available so I'm going to Grand Chokmah through here."

"I thought there's no-"

"_Personal_ problem."

She raised an eyebrow at that.

"And the reason you're going all the way from the port to here even though you could just wait there for the ferry to Grand Chokmah is…"

"None of your business."

It's not like she owned the city. At least not yet. And I'm not under the Order anymore anyway, so I have no obligation to answer her.

She crossed her arms and glared at me.

I glared back.

"I'll leave it at that. But if Natalia chases after you…"

"I've told her where I'm going."

"I'm not hiding the fact that you're not going straight to Grand Chokmah and risk her casting Astral Rain here in Daath. Have you seen her do that? I swear, it's scarier than Jade's Meteor Storm, and it's _Jade_ I'm talking about here."

"Fine, whatever. Anything else? I have stuffs to do."

"…Yes actually."

She said after a long pause. Her eyes darting to the bed the replica was sitting at, as if confused by something.

Probably she had realized that the dent at the corner where the replica was sitting at is unnatural, something I thought must exist but I can't actually see because unlike her and everyone, I can actually see the replica, but most likely she wouldn't say anything about it. And the creaking too which echoed in the room few times already now as the replica shifted his position.

"Luke…?"

"What?"

She winced when I asked her back. And she seemed unsure.

"The person you were running after earlier. It's not… it's not Luke, wasn't it?"

"…"

"I mean, I know you're rude and everything, but you only use 'replica' and 'dreck' to call him, and… I didn't see the person you're chasing, but…"

I could hear the replica's breathing hitched, and the bed creaked again. Anise frowned at the sound, but didn't comment anything.

"… The dreck is dead."

"We don't know that."

"Please. We'd have heard something if he's not. He's like a walking billboard."

"… Yeah. I know. But you see, he's unbelievably good in hide-and-seek. I'd like to think that he's just being stupid and hides somewhere waiting for us to go find him. And when we do… "

She didn't say what she imagined the replica would do and just let out a strained laugh.


	5. Day 3 - 3

She bought me pizza in the end as apology for disturbing whatever it was I was doing.

A whole pan of it. Chicken topping. Extra cheese.

"You look like shit. I bet you haven't eaten in like, three days or something."

I'm not sure how she knew that. And there was something in my face which apparently confirmed something for her because she smiled knowingly and muttered 'I knew it' under her breath next.

"Well, I'm not sure you'll finish all of them, and I don't think it can last for long, but I ordered it just the way Natalia likes it. I expect her to come any minute now anyway and Astral Rain this place."

I didn't bother saying that if she did receive my message, she wouldn't bother going to Daath at all and I wouldn't see her until at least three days, the quickest I can to get to Grand Chokmah, and I feel like delaying it.

Maybe a day or two won't hurt.

The replica moved from his spot when Anise left, and settled to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Happy?"

"Hu-huh?"

"You just saw Anise. You said you wanted to."

He nodded uncertainly with a smile after a moment. A weird looking smile, like consciously he's trying hard to seem happy, but he couldn't help but to let his frustration came through.

"… I'm sorry, Luke."

I took a slice and push it past his mouth.

"Stop that."

This time he had the sense to stop apologizing and just nodded. He took the slice from my hand and started chewing.

Made me wonder if he'd eaten anything during the four days in the manor.

At least, I don't think I've ever seen him eat before. When I do eat something, he'd just sit in a corner and flash a smile like always, just watching in silence.

Perhaps he took things from the kitchen at night.

I don't think they lock the kitchen. And I don't think the chefs would say anything about missing food.

Perhaps they thought there's a stray cat or something.

Or maybe he hadn't been eating.

Maybe he's really just in my mind and he's not really there and I'm just believing I saw him eating and affecting Anise when actually there's another reason, which does not involve ghostly activity.

Good Yulia, I need Jade.

Even though there's Spinoza in Belkend, I'd rather go to Jade.

I'm not exactly fond of Spinoza, he's an idiot. He can't speak clearly, he hides things, he's a traitor, and he's conflicted. As much as I hate Jade for thinking up fomicry in the first place, at least I'm certain he wants it to be forgotten. Not Spinoza. He's… he's still…

Jade.

Jade's a creepy man, but at least he's better than Spinoza.

Lorelei.

I'm about to ask him for help. Disgusting. It leaves bad taste in my mouth. Worse than the taste of lemon gel.

I ate one regardless, just to make me feel better.

"Luke? Are you not… eating?"

He looked up from his pizza and frowned.

"You should eat real food. I mean, I know Natalia's not around to make sure you eat, but… it's not good for you. And it's not polite to Anise."

Unbelievable.

"It's good, you know? Better than the ones Jade used to make. He used potato for topping. The others said I just have to be grateful he didn't lace it with poison. And this is chicken. It's your favorite too, isn't it?"

Hours spent crying and unable to say anything but apologies, and when he could finally speak, it's for this.

"… Why are you like this?"

He looked taken aback at my question, head slightly tilted unconsciously.

"Uhm, I thought… I thought we're trying to figure out why?"

"Not that. The reason why you're here is probably Lorelei's sick joke in respond to your regrets. You, are the one I have problem with. You are unnatural."

"I'm not… supposed to be here now. I'm a replica, so I'm not supposed to exist at all, too… And I bring trouble for you, has always been since the day I was created…? I don't understand? Is that what you mean?"

He seemed genuinely confused that it's making me sick.

"You are supposed to be _mad_. Angry. Raging. Cursing me. Why are you not? Why are you like this?! Why are you not trying to kill me?!"

"Why… would I be angry?"

And then I see red.

* * *

When I was a child, I thought that fear was irrational.

When I was a soldier, I thought the same. But, it's different.

That day ten years ago, I found out what true fear was. And I found out that, more than the fear of getting eaten by monsters, or fear of dying, there's something worse.

I was only ten.

I was still a child.

And I hoped that it's just a lie.

But, it wasn't.

I really was expendable. I really was easy to replace. Even if everybody didn't mean to replace me, even if it's just a sick misunderstanding and I know that they can't be blamed for any of the suffering it caused me, it still happened.

And it's scary. Even though what I saw was something good, something that I saw in my every dream, something which made me smile every morning during the hellish time I was replicated, it's really scary to see it through third person point of view.

There's Luke in the yard, and he's playing with Natalia and Guy. Mother was watching in the background. Father wasn't there, probably off to Belkend or somewhere else, but surely he kept tabs on his most prideful.

But, it wasn't me.

It's me, and yet it wasn't.

Because, I was watching them, me, so…

So…

I couldn't watch it.

I ran away.

Even though it's a wrong move to take, I realized it now, I still ran away. I ran back to the monster that had turned my life into a nightmare in the first place. And… when I realized it, what a terrible move I've made, I could just approach them and let them see that it's not me, I'm here, and so please, tell me that it's not true…

Please tell me that I can still be with you…

He wouldn't let me. It's too late. I can't ever return again. He'd make sure of that. I've had my chance, and I ruined it and there'd be no more of that.

I wonder when, but the hatred towards him expanded.

I knew what he's doing to me. He's turning me into a monster similar to himself, he twisted every logic, every truth, and he'd make sure that I see it the way he wanted me to so that I really turn into a monster without fail. And, perhaps because of that, I grew to hate him.

The replica.

If only he doesn't exist.

It's unfair, I know. More than the monster, more than his creators, I hate him more than anything. I couldn't help it, because, it's right.

It's him. He was the one who was there. He was the one who's fooling everyone. He was the one who replaced me.

An inferior dreck.

I don't doubt that even if the monster didn't do anything, even if he didn't twist everything I see, I'd still hate him more than anything.

And, somewhere along the line, my regret changed. I regretted not approaching them, my friends and family, and yet, somewhere along the line, my regret changed to not killing the replica.

So, when I saw him the second time, it was like Lorelei grant me a second chance.

And I…

* * *

When I realized it, he was under me, and I was choking him.

I could feel him gulping up air, and for some reason I was compelled to grip his neck tighter until he wince and unconsciously he grasped my hands and tried to peel it off. When he realized what he's doing though, he stopped, and gulped again.

"Why?"

He's ten now.

He'd been taken away too, and like me he'd find his way back.

Unlike me however, despite the fear and horror he must be feeling, he stayed. He approached me. He smiled at me. He encouraged me. He cared for me. And it's wrong.

It's wrong…

He's the same as me, wasn't he?

He returned home. Only to find someone else had filled in the blank for him. There's 'Luke' in his place. There's 'Luke' who had gotten all the credit for all of his effort.

What he must have felt that day when he first appeared in the manor must be the same with what I felt ten years ago. Even worse, unlike me, people couldn't see him. Couldn't hear him. Even if he tried to tell anyone that he's here, there's no way he'd succeed.

But he hasn't even tried.

And… he called me with his name, seemingly without qualm.

Unlike everyone.

"I'm… happy. I really am."

He tried saying with difficulty.

"I know what you're feeling, I've been in your position, and there's nothing joyful about it."

"Luke… I really-"

"You're lying. You have to be. You wouldn't freak out if you are."

"I was surprised, that's all… I didn't mean to-"

"Stop it!"

He looked up at me with an expression which is mixture of confusion and worry.

Those. Only those. Nothing else.

I could only laugh at him.

In his mind, he's worrying about me. He's thinking up words to say to me so that I'd not feel worse than I already am. Even though he must be the one who feels the worst among everyone who's disturbed with my decision to be 'Luke' again…

"Please… Luke, please… I really am happy… so, please…"

He tried to say finally.

"Please believe me."


	6. Day 3 - 4

**Because when Asch runs off on his own, high chance it's because of Van.**

* * *

Believe him…

Believe him?

Believe his obvious lie?

Those words made me grip his neck tighter involuntarily, but he only let out a shaky laugh. He let go of my hands, swallowed once more, and I noticed his went down to grip tightly onto the mattress instead.

Like he wanted to show that he has no intention to fight me.

"Is that what you want? For me to accept your lie as the truth?"

With a strained smile, he tried to nod again.

"I… don't know, if it's what made me here like this. But, it's really one of my wishes. I'm not lying."

"..."

"And… I guess, for you to eat… something. Real food, not gels. It doesn't have to be the pizza. Even if it's very delicious, and not eating it will be rude to Anise."

"…"

He said it in all seriousness now.

"She's very… very cheap, usually there's no way she'd buy anyone anything. That pizza is a miracle, Luke."

Now I don't know, because his smile seemed lighter now, and he actually laughed a bit.

I let him go for now and he took a deep breath and rubbed his currently reddish neck.

Just like that, he's back to his usual unbearable self.

* * *

My mind went blank, yes, unbelievably yet again, and when I realized it for some reason I still can't think up I was already in the cathedral's library, the one which housed the secret path to Mt. Zaleho. That's not exactly surprising, the library is rarely filled with people, and when I was a soldier it's one of the most calming places there is, so there's a good chance that I go here, in auto-pilot, with that in mind.

And because it's surprisingly a good place to vent my frustration.

No one ever complained when I screamed out curses to the world there. And I mean the replica, Van and all crazy bastards which have to do with Score and fomicry.

Since practically everyone has something to do with the Score, either by having OCD to follow it to the letter or hating it so much they want to destroy everything, my description of the _world_ isn't wrong now that I think of it.

I don't know if it's because I've already gotten my 'Bloody' title, or because no one could hear it though.

So, maybe I went here unconsciously as force of habit?

Let's see… I remember sitting after letting the replica go. I remember seeing him sitting on the bed, hugging his knees and smiling his usual smile… I remember seeing him dozing off and falling asleep still in that position…

And then, nothing.

When I realized it, I'm already in the library, panting. Which isn't that surprising, since I'm probably so full of adrenaline that I just lost it. Not the first time it's ever happened.

"Are you alright?"

I had to admit, the sight of her was surprising though.

"… Yeah. I'm fine."

"I sure hope so, because I don't think my First Aid works on mental illness."

I tried to laugh at that, but couldn't.

"Trying won't hurt," I scoffed at her, and she did.

It's different with the sensation Natalia gives off, but I guess each healers has their own style. And Tear isn't really a healer despite her knowledge of humans' vital points (which obviously she learned to find out most appropriate spot to aim her knives and not because she's interested to any healing practices) and couple of healing songs.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that after that scream you let out, you could use a joke. It was insensitive of me."

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure someone is pulling pranks me at the moment… and that someone could be in my head only so I'm not at all offended by that comment that I'm insane."

"What's that?"

"… Nevermind. Why are you here, Tear?"

The songstress gave me a wry smile, her waist long hair sway as she tilted her head slightly.

"I'm… free, at the moment, and Anise asked me to tutor Florian. I'm here to search some material for our lesson tomorrow."

Ah… she did mention that the only reason she went up to the Outer Land was to hunt down her brother. With him gone, I guess that she'd have free time on her hands.

"… She said I did a good job with… your replica, on the subject of fonon."

"If you could handle the dreck just fine, then Florian must be a breeze."

If his original and fellow replicas were any indication, he must be. Tear let out a graceful laugh, which Natalia would punch me for if I dare say it's more dignified than hers.

"So, you're staying in Daath now?"

"In a way. I'm just staying here until Florian learns all I can teach him, and it won't be for much longer now. I do return to Yulia City quite often though, Yulia Road is quite conventional. What about you? What brings you here?"

She settled in the desk not far behind her as she asked, eyes already focused on the tome she must have taken before I went in.

"… personal problem."

Her fingers rubbed the edge of the yellowish paper, and she flipped it over to see the next page.

"Anise said you're going to Jade."

She flipped the page once more.

"I thought you loathe him. For the fomicry and all."

"I'm that desperate."

A hum this time.

"Care to share?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

Another flip.

"Yes, but there's always a chance that I may know the solution without you having to tell me the story behind the problem you're having. And I suppose, ranting is better output than screaming out your frustration."

"Because you respond."

"And may give you some help, exactly."

She closed the tome, a cloud of dust coming off with a poof, and tucked her waist long hair behind her ears in wordless gesture of 'I'm all ears, so shoot'.

I let out a sigh and took a seat across of her.

"… Tell me all you know about seventh fonist."

* * *

Angry was an understatement to describe his childhood friend's mood at the moment, the thought came to Guy when he arrived in Sheridan only to be welcomed with the sight of Natalia, her arms crossed and her face…

Last time she was seemingly that angry was when…

Actually, Guy didn't think he had ever seen her this angry before.

"Natalia, hi? Long time no see?"

He tried after a moment in order to break the silence and assure the pilot that everything is fine and that Natalia's not here to accuse her of anything even if her eyes seemed to be locked on her figure. Noelle was still in the Albiore, frozen in spot with one foot already on the ladder leading to the ground, seemingly a bit terrified at the sight of the princess.

"Luke's missing," was her only response.

No answer to his greeting, no curtsy, no nothing. Not even fake calmness to hide her anger.

It's Natalia's speaking, not Princess Natalia.

Wow, Luke was really in trouble.

Well, maybe he's in trouble. O course, why would he be missing otherwise? But when he returns, or when Natalia finds him, whichever comes first, he'd be in deeper trouble. It's Natalia on rampage.

Nothing is scarier than Natalia on rampage.

Although normal Jade is just a tad bid less scary than Natalia on rampage, so maybe rampaging Jade is the scariest thing of all.

Not that Guy would want to find out or anything.

"Give me an hour and we can take off again?"

Noelle offered from behind him, and Natalia managed to smile gratefully at her before her attention is back to Guy.

Usually, Guy would point out that they just got here and ask her to let Noelle have some rest, but since it's an emergency and all, last time Luke ran on his own the world was on the threat of getting destroyed with none the wiser after all, he just looked back and told her that he'd tell Aston and Ginji about their change of plan, Natalia adding that since she's the one who requested for help then she should be the who tells them.

After an acknowledgement from Noelle, Guy walked towards the City Hall, with Natalia following him at his side, seemingly restless.

"… okay, do you know where he's heading? Or, why he goes off on his own now? Is there any possibility of Van or other God-Generals turning up alive?"

"Yes to all three."

She answered, almost with a growl in all seriousness, even though she must have noticed that Guy was only joking on the last question. The answer freaked him out a bit. On her hand, Guy finally noticed was a short piece of paper with familiar handwriting he hadn't seen in years.

Although why he could recognize it in a glance, without seeing it properly first as he found out who wrote the lines in the paper before Natalia even gave it to him, baffled even him.

"Problem… Going to see Jade… It's not very informative."

Yep, definitely Luke's handwriting. He's anything but informative, and nothing has changed about that, it seems.

"I noticed that he's been… a bit disturbed as of late, but I never thought he'd just run off like this."

She then proceed to explain that she was about to ask him for dinner together in the palace yesterday, only to find Ramdas the butler panicking because his young master is missing despite the warning from just about every other royal family members from the King to the Duke that Luke has…

Issues.

He's prone to stuffs. Suicide. Escaping. Exploding (both metaphorically and literally).

Despite the fact that most people seem to have forgotten about those stuffs Luke's prone to, since about a year has passed with no incident whatsoever, the day before he suddenly vanished.

Well, not exactly, some maids mentioned seeing him rushing out couple of hours after lunch, but they had thought that he's going to the castle to deal with problems which are none of their business.

So when Ramdas heard, and as a butler he's privy to his schedule and realized that his work for the week is all done, and there's no news from the castle coming to suggest addition of problem, he panicked.

When Natalia came asking for him, the poor man nearly fainted.

Long story short, since Natalia's sure that whatever happens he must want to use the Albiore, she rushed to Sheridan as soon as she could. The King let her because…

Well, this is Luke.

Something must have happened, and the probability of it involving the safety of Kimlasca if not the world is pretty damn high.

And if there's anyone he'd listen to, it'd be Natalia.

Although there was one time when he yelled at her. Or ignored her. Or… other stuffs.

Still, Natalia's anyone's safest bet to get to Luke despite all that.

Natalia said it differently though, but Guy honestly couldn't remember what she said exactly.

"I'm just from Grand Chokmah, and I can assure you that Luke's not there yet."

"The post person said that Luke asked him to deliver this mail just yesterday noon, he's just about to send it to me when he saw me at the port earlier. He's most likely still on his way now."

Guy had no doubt that Natalia had calculated all possibility about where Luke could possibly be at the moment. If he used ferry, then he must have taken the Sheridan-Daath-Keterburg-Grand Chokmah route. He delivered that message at noon yesterday, so, most likely he took the ferry to Daath at evening.

Estimated time of arrival is midnight.

Instinctively, he looked up. It's currently noon.

Assuming that he's taking the first boat to Keterburg from Daath, estimated time of arrival would be… noon.

So, most likely he's on his way to Grand Chokmah now. Estimated time of arrival would be midnight. With Albiore, they could easily outrun him, and wait for him in the port until his arrival.

Of course, it's assuming he's heading straight to Grand Chokmah.

"Natalia, how high is the possibility of him going off on his own because of Van and God-Generals?"

She hummed in deep thought before shaking her head and answered him.

"Well, Tear was convinced that he's dead, but so did she when the land is lowered… Although we did see them disintegrated… except for Arietta, and Dist who's still in jail… I honestly can't say."

Guy clicked his tongue. That's true…

"… Okay, so let's assume the worst. Natalia, I don't think he's going straight to Grand Chokmah."

Natalia let out a sigh and nodded. "I was afraid of that too."

Even though there's no other word exchanged between them, an hour later in the Albiore after all's done with and they're ready to go, the both asked Noelle to head for Daath at the same time as if their minds are connected.


	7. Day 3 - 5

Nothing new.

I already know everything she told me. About the mutation of the six fonons in the core, of the special people capable of wielding that mutated fonons, everything. When I said I didn't ask about the fonon itself, but the fonists, she just tilted her head and said that beside their ability to manipulate special kind of fonon they're basically normal human being.

Normal human being doesn't hallucinate.

They just don't. Period. I asked her specifically about it only to be answered with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't seem satisfied."

She said it with a gentle smile, because apparently I can't hide my disappointment from my face well enough.

"It's not very helpful for your problem then I take it?"

"… I didn't expect much in the first place."

Most likely fomicry is the cause after all.

Or Lorelei's whim. He's been known to have sick sense of humour.

That's if the dreck really is here. Which I'm still not sure of despite the thing that happened with Anise earlier today.

Right now, I still think most likely cause is mental disorder from stress. Because if hallucinating is common for seventh fonists, then I'd have heard about it by now. It'd be general knowledge. Something only the idiot dreck wouldn't know.

"My apologies then."

I let out a sigh and slid down a bit. For some reason I feel so drained and tired.

"I'm glad though."

"…"

"If you are this relaxed then Anise's fear is unfounded."

Without Tear telling me, I know what the brat's so afraid of. She had told me after all earlier, just an hour or so before.

"I have no way of knowing whether that lunatic and his cronies are really dead or not. I wasn't the one who killed them all and Lorelei has gone silent on me."

"Yes. I know that. Arietta was killed by Anise. Largo was shot from the back by Natalia's arrow. Major Legretta died because of my Judgment. Sync… I admit I was being fed Life Bottle when he received his killing blow, and thus I'm a bit delirious at the time, but I'm fairly certain it's Anise's Negative Gate which killed him. That or Jade's Mystic Cage. It happened at the same time. Van died from your replica's Lost Fon Drive."

She listed off all of their deaths without as much as a change in her expression.

Truthfully, I'm impressed.

"If any of them turn up alive, then you have all the right to blame us. For everything."

I don't know what she meant by everything, her hands already on the tome again and so is her focus, so I just stay quiet at that.

She didn't say anything next too, and it made me think of her.

Tear Grants.

Born Mystearica Fende. If she has middle name, then it's unknown to me.

Sister of the monster.

Many thought that that fact alone is enough to make me hate her with passion, enough to want to kill her despite her innocence in just about everything. Even so, I've known from the start that she's the sanest, most agreeable, level-headed and the least problematic out of the replica's gang of misfits. Really, I could almost understand why he's attracted to her.

Almost.

She's too by the book that it's a bit freakish for me. But I suppose since the replica has been let loose without any guidance all his short life, someone like her who could explain the rules and rein him would seem like a Lorelei-sent even if she probably frustrates him at first. Then again, if what I saw and heard during the short time after Akzeriuth is any indication, the idiot was frustrated with everyone, and the feeling was mutual.

In the end though, he'd become their extra limb.

I've seen soldiers who lost their limb in battle. Even after years, they could still feel the phantom pain from it.

I eyed the woman in front of me as she read with that thought in mind and wondered.

* * *

It's hazy.

I remembered… white. And blood. And pain.

'I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…'

Someone apologized, over and over, but my mind wasn't clear enough for me to register who said it, and even though I vaguely remember hearing that voice explaining why he apologize to me, I couldn't remember what exactly it is.

I just… I walked through the valley filled with selenia flowers, a song beckoning me.

I felt like I had to come to the one who sang that song.

I promised I'd always come.

I promised I would always help, as long as the song is sung I would... without fail…

But, I realized that I never made such promise.

I don't even like the hymns.

I tried to stop myself. It's weird. It's not me. I had to stop, even though I thought that, I kept on walking. Until I saw them.

Natalia, she caught my eyes first, of course, but my vision wasn't focused on her. For some reason I couldn't tore my eyes from the songstress figure. I smiled at her. I felt joy when I saw her approached me.

"Why… are you here?"

I don't know, I wanted to answer her, and yet what came out from my lips was something else.

"This place has a nice view of Hod. And I promised someone."

And then, I realized what's happening, and I'm sure everyone else too.

Tear started crying, and she walked closer to me. Everyone else too, uncertainly, with surprised expression on their faces, started walking. All except Jade.

And then…

_'WHY?!'_

What filled my mind after that were how white the flowers are.

How warm the blood that flowed from my body.

And how painful it is to be alive.

* * *

The sound of her flipping the pages again broke my line of thought.

"… Are you tired?"

She asked me, and I massaged my throbbing temple and nodded to answer her.

"I better get back to the inn."

"I see. You do seem rather pale. Do you want me to sing a song for you? Perhaps Revitalize will make you feel better."

"No need. I'm fine."

I insisted.

Because I know that the pain I felt in my temple is more psychological than pathological. There's the thing with the replica, but… Tear. The girl in front of me is one cause of it. I'm sure of it.

The thing in the past still affected me, and despite her smiles and kindness, I know that deep down she's still affected too. That time on my twentieth birthday, that night in Tataroo Valley… it's not something that's easy to forget. For all of us.

Remembering that time still gives me headache.

And, for her too. Looking at me and remembering that night must still hurt her.

"Is that so? Then, I suggest you go through the HQ. Don't go through the front door," she warned me with a smile. It's out of nowhere, and thus confuses me.

Headquarters…

If I could I don't ever want to go there again, not since Akzeriuth.

No. That's the wrong way to put it.

Since the beginning I don't like that hellish place.

"… Why?"

"Natalia's here. Anise told me earlier. Guy and Noelle's with her too."

It's honestly the first time ever I found the idea of going through HQ to be more favorable than not.

* * *

When I got back, the replica was still asleep.

He's now lying properly on the bed though. When I closed the door, the creaking sound made him wince and his eyes fluttered open.

"… Welcome back," he said.

Well, since I'm clearly from outside, even if he didn't realize me slipping out, those words are not strange at all.

"Did you find anything in the cathedral?"

This question isn't weird too. He's been assuming from the start that I'm here to look up ways to make him go away, and the first place that'd come to mind would be the library in cathedral.

"No."

He laughed a bit as he said 'that's too bad.'

"Natalia's here. Guy and Noelle too."

It was as if those words were like cold water being dumped at him, all trace of his sleepiness disappear in a flash.

"… I… I see."

He's still smiling, but his hands gripped into the bed cover, the creaking made it noticeable.

"Did you… did you see them, then?"

"No. I'm not seeing them until you're gone."

"You can't do that, Luke."

He chided like usual. Even though he almost heaved a sigh of relief, he's still saying that.

"Perhaps if you go to them before they could find you, Natalia would be less mad than… she's most likely is now."

"She's here with Guy. It's probably just a coincidence. She's not here for me."

"You'd know if it's because of some problem need to be solved with Malkuth, she'd told you."

"She's with Guy."

"Well, Guy's your friend too, right? What's wrong with him going with her? Ginji said Guy asked Aston to make things, and that Noelle's gone to ask him something right? Maybe he thought it'd be best if he just handle it in person in Sheridan. Maybe he and Natalia met in Sheridan this way, and maybe he decided to go with her?"

I had to admit, it does make sense.

Even so, I scoffed.

It's not likely.

"You're missing one point, dreck. He hates me."

With that, the replica shuts up and not say another word until morning.


	8. Day 3 - 6

Guy remembered a time so long ago. A time that's almost forgotten.

A time… which was more dream-like than even his dreams.

Luke was sitting against a tree in the courtyard, bright green eyes locked to the ring on his little finger.

"… Aren't you too young to be engaged? And isn't it supposed to be on your ring finger?"

He asked him teasingly, and Luke chuckled before playfully punched his shoulder lightly.

"I've been engaged with Natalia since the day I was born. This is just a reminder of the promise I made her the other day."

"And thus the location and color red?"

"Yes. Ruby's meaning is appropriate, but I must admit we chose it because of its color. Red thread of fate tied to our fingers, we'd be connected as long as I uphold my promise. If it's broken, then she has the right to cut it off. And I'm not talking about the engagement."

"… the thread?"

"The thread _is_ the engagement. I meant my finger."

Guy winced.

"Or she could feed you needles," he said uncertainly in consolation, although Guy didn't know if it's better option than the former.

Luke barked a hollow laugh at that.

Guy woke up with Noelle's announcement that they'd land in a minute, and he drowsily murmured acknowledgement, mind still hadn't left the memory he dreamt of. Natalia was looking down to Daath through the glass, the turmoil inside her could be seen through her face quite easily.

Looking down to her unusually ungloved hand, there was a ring on her ring finger. A golden band with gem taken from the ring she had made when she was still a child, her promise ring.

Ruby.

If Guy's not mistaken, it's used as charms to safeguard love, happiness and bravery.

And then, for some reason that's beyond him, his dream continued.

"This is my promise. I'll always be brave, and I'll always fight for everyone's happiness."

"So that Natalia could love you?"

"… Her love is to this country."

"You are important for her."

"But not the most important, and…"

His face turned as red as his hair then, and with voice just barely a whisper he added that it's what made him glad it's her who's destined to be with him to begin with.

Guy laughed at him then, which prompted the red haired boy to punch his shoulder again.

"So basically you're becoming her knight in shining armor."

"No. Natalia won't need any saving. And this is different with her love stories, even if I'm learning swordsmanship and she's the princess."

"Hero of justice then. She's the heroine, and you're fighting to prove your worth."

He stared at him for a full minute thoughtfully, before his lips curved into a mischievous smile.

When he finally could truly leave the dream, Guy was very relieved.

Luke smiling was something only could be seen in memories, in dreams now. Guy had heard stories and rumors as to how Luke lived his life after he was kidnapped, and truth to be told the only words he could think of at first was 'so there's such thing as justice after all'.

Guy let out a sigh. Remembering that he was such a jerk always made him feel bad. What's worse, he had no doubt that Luke knew about it, he's one perceptive guy, always had been, and thus when his eyes found Natalia's figure, Guy wondered if Natalia knew that Luke knew.

He had given his word that he'd like to start anew with the original red haired noble, but then things just got… weird.

So very weird and awkward.

He tried, he really did, but apparently the ever so perceptive Luke could sense his... confusion (although Guy wasn't sure that's the correct term), and then Luke started avoiding him like plague ever since he returned after disappearing for two years from Yulia-knows-where.

He wouldn't look at Guy in the eye.

He wouldn't speak if not necessary or prompted first.

He would find all kinds of reason to be as far away as possible from Guy.

It was as if he started to fear him, and Guy was honestly baffled. In the past after Akzeriuth fell, when Guy didn't hesitate to say hurtful things to him, he acted normal (as normal as possible for a guy with issues like him anyway). He even gave him puppy dog eyes when he's about to leave and go after his most hated replica, before finally giving in and gave direction.

When Van and God Generals turned out to be alive, the one who he warned was him too. Well, perhaps the fact that he's a Malkuth nobleman and was in a pretty good relation with the emperor, who was childhood friend of Dist who's kept in the palace dungeon was the main reason why Guy was the one who he came to, but still.

Everything should have been resolved already, right?

So, why now? What happened?

Guy tried apologizing. He tried asking him the problem, but… Luke only responded with a shake of his head and a reluctant muttering that the problem lies in him, not Guy. So not helping.

_'Maybe… reconciliation is really impossible.'_

The jolt from the landing of Albiore cut of his line of thoughts, and as he stood up to exit the plane, Guy wondered if this time the same thing would happen again.

Guy wondered why he even bothered trying.

* * *

Anise had spent most of her life in Daath, and even though it's probably just an exaggeration, people (okay, it's only Ion and Florian, but still) told her that she's so cool to have memorized the town like the back of her hand.

That is to say, she couldn't possibly answer when asked how many people lived there, but she knew things. Like, which path is level, and which one needs fixing from stuffs.

The road she was in was newly fixed.

So, it's the smoothest path there was in Daath. She knew. She signed the proposal to fix it herself, as Fon Master to be. And she watched it get fixed, and they just finished the job few weeks before.

It's… weird.

There's nothing. The path wasn't rocky, not one bit. And people part for her. So… so what stopped her? What caused her to fall? What made her trip?

It's embarrassing, humiliating, confusing but… what confused her more was Luke.

He kept his eyes on her, and yet Anise felt as if he wasn't. She'd known from the start that Luke was like an open coded book, you could look at his expression quite easily but seeing what they mean was another thing altogether, but… his face…

It's… what's _that_?

She couldn't name his expression.

It's like mixture of all sorts of things. Horror, surprise… and strangely, relief?

His face turned few shades paler, and before she knew it, he's already running after someone he called 'dreck'. Anise didn't see Luke much, but even she got the quirk he had to give nickname to people. Not everyone, but she noticed few which had one thing in common.

They're people he hated with passion.

Van was monster.

Spinoza was traitor.

She even heard rumors that Dist's 'Reaper' title was suggested by him. He barked at him in a moment of fury, and it just stuck because, let's face it, he's worse than Jade. Most likely true, by the way.

His replica was dreck. But he didn't hate him that much, maybe, because his replica never actually did anything to him, and sometimes when he's not overly pissed, he called him Replica.

But if there's another quirk she noticed, was that he only use one nickname per person.

So, among thousands of replica exist in Auldrant, only one person he'd refer to as'Replica' and 'Dreck', and that person…

That's why, when she realized that Luke was as good in hiding as he was in seeking, like his replica, Anise decided to just go to the one place she knew he'd come to in the end.

She waited for hours, but he hadn't come.

She clicked her tongue and told the innkeeper to tell Luke to see her immediately. She had promised to see Florian after all.

Bless Florian. He's Lorelei sent. Despite being only five years old mentally, he didn't throw a tantrum. Instead, he practically jumped from delight when Anise told him that she couldn't help him study today, because Luke's here and usually that means bad news.

"Luke's here?! I want to see him too! I miss him!"

He completely ignored the bad news part. It's like his ears have filter or something.

Anise wondered then. To her knowledge, Florian hadn't spent that much time with Luke.

More like… Anise didn't think Florian had talked to Luke at all.

Had he… ever talk to Luke?

"I told the innkeeper to tell him to go to cathedral if he comes, but… I think I better get back there. He won't ever come here I think."

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, Luke doesn't like to be here. And I don't think he'd like to see me too… I really want to see him though…"

He looked rather sad about it, but he still smiled.

"Anise, please make sure he's okay?"

When Anise talked to Luke to enquire him about his business in Daath, the words from Florian was the one thing keeping her from pressing further than necessary.

Luke was definitely not okay, and Anise doubt sharing with her would make him feel better. He trusted no one. Understandable, considering that the person he trusted with his life ended up destroying his life, but still.

It's not good to let him keep things to himself, but forcing him to speak wouldn't be good either.

It's complicated.

In the end, she decided to just let him do what he wanted. At least, from the way he reacted to her questions, Anise could be sure that Luke wasn't lying. And for now, it's enough.

Although… his answer to her last questions was a bit…

"Anise! Have you seen Luke?"

Guy, Natalia, and Noelle found Anise on the stairway, and the Fon Master to-be understood immediately why they're here. As if Natalia's question wasn't enough for an indication. But surprisingly, because of Natalia's lack of greeting, the thought of Luke disappeared from her mind and was replaced by slight annoyance.

After months of separation, to think that those words would be the first word they say to her…

They didn't even say 'Hey Anise, how's it going, long time no see!', which in Anise's book was a must in reunion of old friends. Or at least a hug. But no, they just went to her, and ask like she's just some random passerby.

Well, it's Luke they're looking for, and she realized that it's been printed on everyone's mind that his disappearance equal worldwide crisis. To tell the truth so was in hers.

"He's around. No idea where he is now though."

But still.

A bit of revenge never hurt. Luke didn't seem like he was hiding something big. He had enough sense to ask for help if his problem really is world threatening.

Maybe. Anise kind of forgot. Three years ago… Did he ask for help? He did share information, but…

Well whatever. It's not like he's a good liar anyway. For now, everything's fine. At least, the world was not in immediate danger. Anise's sure of it.

Luke owed him big, she thought as she offered Natalia, Guy and Noelle accommodation in the cathedral. The used to be empty rooms in cathedral now were mostly used to accommodate replicas, even the rooms meant for emissary from Malkuth and Kimlasca had been refurbished for it, but surely she could find couple of rooms for her three friends. Yeah, one for Guy, and one for Natalia and Noelle.

Putting aside her decision to give Luke some space for now, it's not like there were any more room available at the inn (she knew, she had checked), and even though they could stay in the cabins in Albiore, Anise was sure that the beds on the cathedral would be more preferable to them.

Maybe she could get Luke to cook something for her as payment for this. Maybe a cake.

Seriously, wasting his skills in the kitchen was a crime.

* * *

Luckily, Anise could find an empty room with two beds. Of course, that means Guy would have to find another place to sleep, but since earlier they passed by Florian (and Anise was glad he stayed quiet about Luke being in the inn) and he seemed so happy to see them again, Anise was sure that he wouldn't mind Guy staying at his room.

He always liked sleepovers anyway. For the heck of it, Anise even considering joining him.

Natalia was so tense and anxious, she was practically shaking on her boots. That's why, Anise gave her and the other two (who were less tense and anxious and seemingly more tired and nervous) cups of hot tea and told them to go get some rest for now.

Noelle excused herself, and fell asleep on the bed almost immediately after she finished her tea (she drank it in one big gulp), and left the three to talk about their plans. If it wasn't for the explanation from Guy that Noelle had driven the Albiore with little to no rest since the day before and thus was understandably spent, they'd think that she's fainted.

Since they understood that however, they just step outside so that they could discuss what to do next without bothering the pilot, even if she was not likely to respond to anything at the moment.

"Luke isn't going to leave town. At least, not now. Tell you what, first thing in the morning we'll go and wait for him in the 4th monument. If he wants to go anywhere, he'd have to pass it."

Natalia protested to this. She wanted to get to him as soon as possible.

"Look, that guy is probably here to look for something. So, let's just let him do his thing for now."

"Did you see him?"

"Well duh. How could I tell you he's around if I hadn't seen him? Said he's going to see Jade or something."

"Then… why is he here?"

"No idea. Said it's none of my business. Personal problem and stuffs like that. Didn't press. Maybe he's looking for someone though. I saw him running after someone earlier, maybe a replica, I didn't see the person he's chasing to be honest."

Guy seemed thoughtful, but obviously he also had no idea as to why Luke would look for a replica. To Anise, Luke gave the impression that he wanted to have nothing to do with replicas, period. The way he acted around replicas was the same with how he acted around Guy.

He'd avoid eye contact.

He wouldn't speak unless prompted or necessary.

He'd make all kinds of reasons to be as far away from them as possible.

Only, the feeling behind those acts was different. Toward the replicas, it's as if Luke was in constant struggle against himself, always having to fight the urge to kill them on the spot. Towards Guy, well, it's the opposite. It's like he actually expected Guy to kill him on the spot.

After what happened on the day he returned home, perhaps it's to be expected. Although Anise wondered why he's like that towards Guy when the ex-servant slash friend of his hadn't even show any indication that he still want him dead. Qliphoth, Guy even apologized to him and asked him to start anew.

Weird, he seemed more comfortable with Guy when he still openly expressing his hatred of him.

"He's chasing after… a replica?" Natalia asked incredulously.

"I'd say it's not really surprising if the replica ran away."

"But why? Is it… is it about Van and God Generals again?"

"He said it's not it, so don't worry about that."

"Are you sure?"

"He's not good in lying, so unless you managed to teach him to fake his expression for whatever political reason you thought up, then yes, I'm sure."

They both heaved a sigh of relief at that. Anise supposed it's natural. No one wanted to fight their loved ones all over again.

Kill their loved ones all over again.

Natalia looked better already, although she still seemed… concerned. Mad, worry, confusion, guilt, all blended together and showed through her pretty face.

"Natalia, it's not your fault," Guy said, seemingly understanding what went through the princess's mind. Natalia just nodded, although it's obvious that she did not really believe that.

"… I'd like to excuse myself and rest. I understand, Anise. I'll do what you say."

She said with her hands clenched into fists, and Anise noted how her left thumb played with the ring on her ring finger. She then turned to Guy and smiled at him genuinely.

"Thank you for going with me, Guy. You didn't have to."

"Yeah, well. Luke would kill me if he finds out I'm letting you travel alone without any escort. Even if he's the cause of it, I'm not taking any chances."

"I must admit, it's reckless of me to just run after Luke without asking for escorts, but I'm no longer a child. I can take care of myself perfectly."

"Be as it may, you're the princess, and it's best not to take any chances. Not since…," he stopped and shook his head before continuing, "I personally want to accompany you. So it's cool."

So after some more pleasantries, Natalia went to her room.

Guy kept quiet, and Anise didn't know what to say to him other than asking him if he doesn't mind sleeping in Florian's room. He didn't. And when she started walking, he followed after her quietly.

Perhaps the fact that actually he's as tired as Noelle and nearly fainted made him unable to say anything. He was able to stay awake and talk coherently to Natalia apparently only due to willpower.

Despite Florian's squealing, Guy acted similarly to Noelle at the sight of bed. He just excused himself, head to the cot which was for some reason already prepared by Florian (he's really wishing for a sleepover) and fainted. Anise could only sigh.

"These tech geeks are all the same… Sorry, Florian. Maybe next time we can have a real sleepover. With no sleeping involved."

He laughed before saying that it's okay, and that she should tell Tear that her friends are here.

Honestly, Anise had forgotten about her, even though she was the one who asked Tear to tutor Florian. And then, her mind brought back the memory from a year ago, on Luke's twentieth birthday when he returned home from Yulia-knows-where. She winced at the memory of blood spilled, coloring the selenia flowers with red.

Maybe the one who destroyed Daath would not be Natalia after all.


End file.
